Gilbert and his Mirror
by Druekee
Summary: "Hah… what?" Gilbert moaned out, his fingers slightly shaking as he stared at his all-too-close reflection, his brain having trouble processing what just happened. Did he just…. Hump a mirror? / Gilbert (Prussia) and masturbation. Involving a mirror. Rated M for obvious reasons.


His breaths were coming out in short puffs now, his cock sliding slickly across the smooth surface of the mirror and eyes open to stare at his own erotic expression and acts. The feeling was overpowering, watching his own dick rub against its identical reflection, seeing his haggard and sexually aroused expression morph with his moans and sighs; it was intense. Gilbert could honestly say that he hadn't masturbated this pleasantly in a long time, if ever. And it all began with an accident.

"FUCK!" Gilbert screamed melodramatically, the bottle of shampoo having been carelessly flung outside the shower curtain and currently oozed out its contents lazily, greasing up the bathroom floor. He sighed and turned off the showerhead, stepping over the edge of the shower and pausing to stare at the pile of shampoo. He then groaned, glancing over to his side and looking at himself offhandedly in the large floor-to-ceiling mirror that covered a portion of the wall. Looking at his reflection, he gulped, checking himself out in a way that completely lacked subtlety. Stepping forward to get a closer look, Gilbert completely forgot about the giant mess he literally just created 5 seconds ago, and slipped, his body pressing harshly against the mirror. Gripping his hands against the mirror loosely, Gilbert rocked his body forward, accidentally grinding his penis against its double.

"Hah… what?" Gilbert moaned out, his fingers slightly shaking as he stared at his all-too-close reflection, his brain having trouble processing what just happened. Did he just…. Hump a mirror? Pursing his lips, Gilbert abandoned all of his remaining decency and cautiously rocked his hips again, breathing out happily when he was greeted with a lovely sight, and a pretty nice feeling that would've been nicer if he just had some lubrication. Smiling devilishly, Gilbert stood up and rifled through one of Ludwig's drawers, chuckling when he found a few condoms and a handy bottle of lube.

"Ah, West, brüder, you're just too obvious, hehe" Gilbert gruffly said, his voice taking a melodic tone that was heavily accented and obnoxious. He kneeled back down in front of the mirror, making a legitimately seductive expression at his reflection, meeting his eyes and half-closing them as his mouth gaped open slightly. At the same time, he poured lube onto his palm, warming it slightly before spreading it generously across his dick, his mouth forming into a round 'o' shape as he worked his cock. Just doing this was good, watching himself so intimately as he did the nasty with his brother's stolen lube… there was just something so _dirty_ about it, and it was definitely fueling his already overactive sex drive.

Once he had successfully reddened the color of his cock to a lovely shade of cherry, his tip dripping pre-cum into the indistinguishable goo of clear colored liquids, he stared at his reflection once more. Despite the rather interesting bathroom behind him, one that was sprinkled with spilled shampoo, still sticking and sliding against the underneath of Gilbert's creamy calves, the yellow painted cabinets across from the shower, and porcelain throne to the other side of the cabinets, Gilbert only saw himself. He only saw his own flushed cheeks, still wet and dripping white/silver hair that twinkled if he turned his head in just the right way, lust-filled eyes and expression, and, of course, his spread legs, bent at the knee and calves tucked underneath his thighs with his heels pressing against his ass, cock literally shining from the excess amounts of various liquids, and torso lightly moving with his vaguely laborious breathing.

Gilbert moaned at what he saw, biting his lower lip in utter arousal, stroking his front in a languidly seductive manner, his fingers pushing between the grooves of his abs and through the moist public hairs nestled above his throbbing cock. Deciding it was high time to actually start humping the mirror, Gilbert lifted his arms and pressed his fingertips against his reflection, hips slightly shaking as he lifted them to inch closer and closer to his absolutely enticing reflection. He almost passed out from anticipation, fingers curling and lips parting in a whimpering groan, his hips finally making contact with the mirror and rubbing upwards until his cock had made a complete rub against the slick surface. Then, he repeated the action. Again, and again, and again. Until his pace was ridiculously fast, his hips fucking the shit out of the mirror, eyes trained hard on his reflection and drinking in every movement he made and every change in expression and every drop of sweat that dripped down his torso and into the junction of his hips. Until he could hardly see, until he was solely focused on the near blinding pleasure of his cock, his hard, aching cock, rutting shamelessly against the mirror. He almost forgot to look at himself, and forced his eyes to stare deep into their reflected orbs, his mind almost short-circuiting at the intensity.

Meanwhile, his hips pushed back and forth at such a speed that it jostled his legs apart to slide against the shampoo-coated ground, making his movements choppy and his legs having to constantly readjust themselves. His fingers curled and uncurled against the wet mirror, trying to find purchase to hold himself up, and never finding the right amount of grip against the smooth surface. It was a pretty huge struggle just trying to keep himself upright at this point, and Gilbert would have collapsed and just jacked himself off normally had it not been for his ridiculously arousing reflection in the mirror.

Gilbert knew he was going to be coming soon, he did, somewhere in his mind, but when he came, it was one of the most enveloping orgasms he had ever experienced in his life. His entire body shook, cock pressed tightly between his hips and the mirror, and mouth letting out the highest, neediest moan he had ever slipped in his life. And he probably didn't even know that he made a noise at all, considering how his mind was completely blank and body shaking so hard it was nearly audible.

Afterwards, he collapsed onto his back, once again forgetting about the mess of shampoo that forced his body to slide farther than he expected and nearly ram his head against the bathroom cabinets. Cursing in a highly exaggerative way, Gilbert stopped the almost extremely painful accident with a rushed hand thrown behind him. Sighing in relief once his hand safely met the cabinet, Gilbert relaxed and, finally, basked in the afterglow and thought about what the hell he just did. After deciding, no, he didn't actually give a shit if he just got off to humping his reflection, he stood up and popped back in the shower, turning up the heat and singing loudly, determined to believe that the mess outside would just clean itself up before he had to . Well, he laughed then, it wouldn't be _him_ that would be cleaning it anyway. Surely Ludwig wouldn't mind. The man liked cleaning, after all.


End file.
